


Between the Morning and the Night (You'll See Me)

by starchase



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It's that simple, M/M, Polyamory, mingyu has feelings for his friends, self-indulgent 97 line relationship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase/pseuds/starchase
Summary: Mingyu finds himself inexplicably drawn to not just one, but both, of his closest friends. He follows the thread of feelings twined around himself, Minghao and Seokmin, to a conclusion he wouldn't have expected.





	Between the Morning and the Night (You'll See Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for 97line polyamory, so I decided I needed to write some. This is possibly one of the most self-indulgent things I've ever written, but there you go. I just enjoy writing about Mingyu falling for his friends :(
> 
> Much thanks to @CatchTheGhost for beta-ing for me! You're always so supportive of my random crap, and your comments are always so helpful to me, you're amazing!

Mingyu could feel himself beginning to slowly reach the end of his tether. How, he wondered, was a person allowed to look so damn _good_ ? It was highly suspicious then – and possibly illegal,  
Mingyu thought – that _two_ people could be this ridiculously attractive. It wasn't fair.

  
Especially as those two people were Mingyu's best friends.

  
It really, really wasn't fair.

  
He looked over at his friends, and the pair of them were far more interesting to watch than the stupid movie they'd put on, that was for sure. They were all but cuddled into each other's spaces, one of Minghao's arms thrown easily around Seokmin's shoulders. He watched as Seokmin blinked slowly, fingers of one hand fisting lightly in the hem of Minghao's shirt. Totally at ease with each other, entirely comfortable in this moment. Both looking a little too sleepy, considering the obnoxious action film that was playing just then.

  
There was nothing unusual about any of this, not really. They'd all been friends for such a long time now. It was with a fondness that Mingyu remembered how, when Minghao had transferred to their high school from China, Seokmin had immediately taken it upon himself – and therefore Mingyu, too – to befriend him. They'd never looked back since that awkward, stilted first introduction between the three of them.

  
So the closeness and the affection wasn't what was picking at the string of Mingyu's fraying mind. It was more… the beautiful angles of Minghao's face, almost hypnotic with the way his features wanted to draw Mingyu's gaze towards them. And the tilt to Seokmin's jaw, as he rested his face against Minghao's shoulder, the lines of his cheeks and nose. Seokmin was sleepy, which meant he was also quieter and less restless than usual. There was a certain… masculine intensity to Seokmin's face, in his more still and serious moments. It was almost as breathtaking to Mingyu as Seokmin's wide, dawning smile could be.

  
Once again, he found himself wondering just how he'd fallen into this situation.

  
“What's with the sigh?” Minghao asked, his gaze travelling from the movie, to settle on Mingyu instead. They seemed to pierce straight through him, searching for all of Mingyu's secrets.

  
“What?” Mingyu asked, trying not to fidget awkwardly. He didn't want to be called out as the creep who fancied the hell out of his two best friends...

  
But he really was that creep, who fancied his two best friends.  
  
  
“That world-weary sigh,” Minghao said. “What's it for?”  
  
  
Mingyu hadn't realised he'd actually sighed out the frustrations of his otherwise silent thoughts and wondered, mind in a slight panic, what he could say.  
  
  
“I know what it is,” Seokmin spoke up, blinking over at Mingyu now. There was a hint, just a whisper, of that sunny smile on his face. “He's feeling left out. Look at him, sitting at the other end of the couch like that.”  
  
  
Minghao laughed, more of a scoff, really.

  
“I'm not...” Mingyu started, but Seokmin was gesturing him over now.  
  


“Come here, silly.”  
  


It was with a mild sense of trepidation that Mingyu scooted across the couch towards his friends. Seokmin reached out, an arm coming to encircle Mingyu's waist, until he was pulled in closer. He felt fingers brush through his hair, a quick ruffle of affection; Minghao.  
  


“Better?” Minghao asked, amusement in his voice as they all resettled into place again. Close together, as if their couch didn't actually have enough space for the three fairly tall grown men.  
  


“Yeah,” Mingyu said. He let out another sigh, quieter this time. One arm came to settle across Seokmin's shoulders, resting against Minghao's, too. He could suddenly better understand why the pair of them had grown so sleepy, he thought. He was warm and comfortable, and the movie wasn’t interesting enough to keep anyone awake. It was easier to let himself sink into how it felt to be sitting like this, almost impossibly close to his two best friends.  
  


His heart pounded, heavy inside his chest.  
  


Mingyu really wasn't sure when it had all started, couldn't trace it back properly. For years he'd been able to appreciate his attractive friends for exactly what they were: friends of his who were good-looking. It wasn't until one day, when Mingyu had accidentally found himself daydreaming about kissing his way down the length of Minghao's neck, that he'd become aware that something, somewhere, had changed.  
  


And then, he'd thought about kissing the warm smile right off of Seokmin's face, and realised that even more had changed than he'd anticipated. Also that he was fucked, because he lived with the both of them, and now that Mingyu's thoughts had opened those pages he didn't know how to go back and unread them. Couldn't unthink the thoughts. No amount of trying to step back to a time before realising _he_ was attracted to his attractive friends, worked.  
  


If it was just something for one of them, he probably would have tried something by then. Mingyu wasn't shy when it came to dating.  
  


But it was both of them, and, well...  
  


There was a soft, gentle snoring coming from beside him, enough to pull Mingyu out of his slowly spiraling thoughts. He looked down to see that Seokmin had fallen asleep, encased in a warm embrace between Mingyu and Minghao.  
  


Mingyu felt his lips curve into a smile.  
  


He looked up then and caught Minghao's eye. They shared a look and a quiet laugh. It was usually Seokmin who would fall asleep first when they watched movies like this.  
  


Other thoughts slid to the back of Mingyu's mind – for a brief time, anyway – as he shifted a little, trying to nudge Seokmin awake. “Hey, Seok,” he said, voice soft. On the other side Minghao was trying to gently nudge him awake, too.  
  


“Seokminnie,” Minghao said, the familiar lilt of his accented voice almost sending a shudder down Mingyu's spine, suddenly. “You can't sleep here.”  
  


“Why not?” Seokmin asked, voice a little thicker now. “Comfy.”  
  


Mingyu laughed. “You won't think so later, with a crick in your neck and both your arms have gone numb.”  
  


Seokmin blinked up at him and shit, Mingyu thought, if he hadn't known better he'd have thought Seokmin was giving him the most _come to bed_ eyes he'd ever witnessed from someone. It was enough to make his heart stumble and stutter for a moment. He had to remind himself, quite forcefully, that this was his _friend_ , and he shouldn't be thinking or feeling like this.  
  


“Come on,” Minghao was saying, not afflicted as Mingyu seemed to be. He was already uncurling himself from the couch, and trying to pull Seokmin up.  
  


Sucking in a quick breath, Mingyu did the same, and soon enough between the both of them they led one sleepy Seokmin to his room.  
  


Once he was settled, having fallen back asleep almost instantly, Mingyu and Minghao went back out into the living room. Mingyu quickly started to clean up after them all, turning the movie off and straightening the cushions back up on the couch. He felt Minghao move behind him, and looked over to see that he was picking up what was left over from their snacking.  
  


“I'll sort this out,” Mingyu offered, throwing Minghao a smile. “You go to bed.”  
  


Minghao shook his head. “It's fine. I'm not really tired enough yet, anyway.”  
  


Mingyu paused in his actions as he found himself staring over at Minghao. He looked beautiful then, Mingyu thought, his hair fallen into his eyes as he bent down over the coffee table, just itching to be brushed aside. Mingyu's fingers twitched, and he dropped the remote. It clattered loudly against the floor, and his nerves.  
  


Minghao straightened, looking a little startled, until he laughed with understanding. “Clumsy,” he chided, softly. About as soft as Minghao ever was, towards Mingyu at least. It was one of the things Mingyu found endlessly entrancing about Minghao. He liked the raw, honest edge his friend possessed. When he needed softness there was Seokmin, with all the easy warmth of his bright personality.  
  


Night and morning, Mingyu found himself thinking. One held all the secrets of the night sky within his sharp, searching eyes. The other possessed all the warmth of the morning sun between the corners of his smile.  
  


Where did that leave him, Mingyu wondered.  
  


There was a hand against his shoulder then, warm, as Minghao walked past, heading into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of cupboards being pulled open, then a clinking sound, and the telltale hum of the fridge as light spilled out into the hall where Mingyu stood still rooted to the spot. He was about to call out, curious, when Minghao stepped back into the living room, two wine glasses held carefully between the graceful fingers of one hand, and a bottle in the other.  
  


“Night cap?”  
  


Mingyu nodded, knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep quite as easily as Seokmin had.  
  


As they made their way steadily through the bottle, talking about anything and nothing, Mingyu couldn't help but think how terribly, terribly fucked he really was. Because the redness of the wine left behind a kissable stain across Minghao's lips. His heart dropped heavily, even as Minghao said something to make Mingyu laugh.  
  


He would fall asleep later that night with thoughts of spreading kisses across those honest, wine-stained lips.  


**  
  


“I can't believe they're engaged!” Seokmin was saying, jiggling a little in his seat with excitement.  
  


Mingyu pressed a hand against one of Seokmin's shoulders. “Sit still,” he admonished, lightly. “I'm nearly done.”  
  


He could almost feel the warmth from the apologetic smile Seokmin sent him.  
  


His fingers brushed through Seokmin's hair, and Mingyu had to remind himself not to let them linger. Though he wanted to, he really, really wanted to. For a moment all he could think about was his hand twisting in Seokmin's hair, letting his nails drag at the nape of Seokmin's neck, trying to pry ungodly sounds from his eternally noisy mouth.  
  


Mingyu sucked in a quiet breath, and swallowed heavily. His fingers brushed once more through Seokmin's hair, before following the movement with the hairspray held in his other hand.  
  


“Wow.” Minghao let out a low whistle, as he stepped into the room. “When did our Seokmin grow up?”  
  


Seokmin frowned at him – and, goodness, that look was too attractive on Seokmin's face, Mingyu thought.  
  


“Be quiet,” he said, reaching out to push at Minghao playfully. Minghao sidestepped the shove easily, almost knocking shoulders with Mingyu to do so. “I'm the same age as both of you.”  
  


“Yeah, but,” Minghao continued, sharp eyes glittering with amusement. “When you do your hair like this,” he said, gesturing at the way Mingyu had styled it in a neat sweep away from Seokmin's forehead, “you suddenly look so much more...what's the word? Grown up? Mature?” He shrugged then. “I don't know.”  
  


“It's the jaw.” The words slipped from Mingyu's mouth without thinking. Well, actually, he was thinking; thinking about the sharp, defined line of Seokmin's jawline, and trying to pretend that it wasn't something that haunted Mingyu's mind late at night.  
  


Minghao and Seokmin both looked at him, a little surprised. Mingyu tried to affect an air of casual nonchalance. “You know,” he added, “cause when his hair's like that, it gives his face a different shape. Emphasises the jawline.”  
  


Minghao let out a thoughtful hum, as he turned back to consider Mingyu's assessment.  
  


“Guys,” Seokmin said. Mingyu couldn't miss the way the tips of his ears were beginning to turn red. “Can we, like, stop staring at me now? Please?”  
  


“Not our handsome Seok,” Minghao teased, earning himself a playful kick from Seokmin. Which, again, Minghao dodged. Mingyu received the kick instead.  
  


“Sorry!” Seokmin said, a little sheepish, although Mingyu saw the little look that passed between Seokmin and Minghao, amused, as Mingyu pretended to be deeply injured.  
  


The reason for the fancy hairstyling and the nice clothes they were all wearing was apparent when, thirty minutes later, they arrived at where they were meeting with the rest of their friends.  
  


“Oh, this place is fancy,” Seokmin murmured, as they stepped into the bar.  
  


It was, too, the whole place rolled with sophistication. With how good both Seokmin and Minghao looked, Mingyu thought, they fit right in.

  
Two of their friends were holding their engagement party here tonight. As soon as Seokmin caught sight of Soonyoung and Junhui, he let out a – not sophisticated – shout of joy, and ran over to pull them both into a tight hug. Mingyu could almost feel the warmth of Seokmin's arms himself, as he stared.

  
As Mingyu stepped up to the pair himself, he could hear Soonyoung telling Seokmin, with a laugh, not to start crying already.

  
“Congrats,” Minghao said, when it was his turn to greet and hug the pair. He let out a little squeak as he was all but crushed beneath their twin embrace of joy, and Mingyu reached out, extracting Minghao.

  
“My turn,” he said, a wide smile splitting his face, as he leaned in to hug first Soonyoung and then Junhui.

  
“Thanks,” Junhui said, and neither he or Soonyoung could keep the happy smiles from their faces. Understandably.

  
“Ugh, you two are disgusting,” came a voice from behind – and below – Mingyu's shoulder. He turned to see Seungkwan stepping up towards them now, his face twisted into a look of mock disgust. “Can you stop being so cute?”

  
“Sounds like you're jealous,” Mingyu said, teasing Seungkwan.

  
Seungkwan turned and gave Mingyu what would have been a withering look, if Mingyu hadn't known Seungkwan for almost as long as he'd known Seokmin, thus rendering all of Seungkwan's looks useless against him. Instead, Mingyu just grinned, wider.

  
There was a smack against his shoulder, for his effort. “Sounds like _you're_ jealous,” Seungkwan countered. “When was the last time you dated, huh? A million years ago?”

  
Seokmin intervened then, voice bright. “Mingyu's not allowed to date. We'd miss him if he did, wouldn't we?” He added, throwing a look over towards Minghao.

  
Minghao looked up from the conversation he'd been sharing with Junhui, and laughed, sharp and bright. “Mingyu's nearly as loud as you are! If he started dating again, I might get a little peace and quiet once in awhile.”

  
“Peace and quiet?” Mingyu asked, “What's that?”

  
He received another shove, from both sides this time – Seokmin and Seungkwan.

  
The night truly began once all their friends had arrived, and everyone – even Jihoon, who was the least likely to enjoy gatherings like this – was in the spirit to help celebrate Soonyoung and Junhui finally deciding to get themselves hitched. It had been a long time coming, Mingyu thought.

  
Drinks and jokes and banter abounded, as usually happened when any number of them got together at one time. Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung were amongst the loudest, as was also usual.

  
After a countless number of rounds had been drunk between them, an argument ensued somewhere about who would be the best men.

  
“Well, it has to be me, right?” Seokmin said, calling out loudly from across the table, batting his eyes ridiculously at Soonyoung.

  
“Nah, it's definitely me,” Wonwoo insisted, across from Mingyu.

  
“You're all idiots” was Jeonghan's loud declaration, slamming his empty glass down on the table. “I introduced them in the first place. It's gonna be me.”

  
Junhui had, somewhere during the argument, dissolved into a fit of drunken giggles, and was using Soonyoung to try and keep himself propped up, as he laughed. Mingyu's heart almost ached as he watched the way one of Soonyoung's hands slid the length of Junhui's shoulder, before his fingers came to rest, curled around the top of Junhui's arm.

  
“You're all our best men!” Soonyoung said loudly, to the entire table, resulting in loud cheers – Seokmin – and some cursed grumbling – Jihoon.

  
Hours later, and many drinks later too, the three of them stumbled back into their shared home, their spirits high and their voices loud.

  
“We should have another drink,” Seokmin said, making his way into the kitchen. “To celebrate!”

  
Minghao raised an eyebrow, sauntering along behind. “Haven't we drunk and celebrated enough tonight?”

  
Mingyu tried not to appreciate the pair of them, as he walked in behind, attempting to keep his drunken mind from stumbling down paths of thoughts that involved their asses. He could not go there. He couldn't...

  
Seokmin had a really, really great ass though, he thought.

  
“Nope! Not enough!” Seokmin insisted, already pulling something from out of the fridge for them.

  
There was a nudge in Mingyu's side, and he turned to see Minghao looking at him.

  
“What's the frown for?” He asked, and Mingyu worried for a moment that, with those sharp eyes of his Minghao had seen right through him. Seen everything that passed through his terrible, stupid, brain. “Had too much to drink?”

  
Mingyu tried to wipe his face clean with the shake of his head. Seokmin was already pushing a cold can of beer into Mingyu's hands. “As if. My tolerance for alcohol is excellent.”

  
Minghao started laughing, and if Mingyu had been a little more self-aware in the moment he might have realised it was at how those words had slurred around inside his mouth, lisp more pronounced than usual.

  
He took the can that Seokmin had offered to him as well, and they all gravitated towards the couch. Except Mingyu missed it entirely, and between the uproarious laughter that followed at his clumsiness, they all found themselves sitting on the floor, close in a tight circle, drinking their beer.

  
The can was cold beneath Mingyu's fingers and he tried to cling to that, to something real. Instead of the way one of his thighs was pressed up against Seokmin's, and how he could feel Minghao's arm brushing against his own, on his other side. His friends were so close, and his self control was so far, dimmed by the amount of alcohol he had consumed all night long.

  
Seokmin's hair had lost some of its hold throughout the course of the evening – somewhere between the heat inside the bar – and now it was falling into his eyes in a way that made Mingyu's heart clench. His stomach too, for that matter. He tried not to think any lower than that. Seokmin looked breathtaking, though, Mingyu couldn't help but think, as he laughed too wide and too loud, terrible at holding his alcohol. Mingyu’s fingers itched to dance across the warm thigh he could feel pressing against his own.

  
When he looked over, it was to see Minghao's eyes on him, curious and assessing. He gulped, and wondered for a moment if Minghao really _did_ see everything. He hoped not.

  
But then Seokmin started to sing a loud, drunken warble of one of Minghao's favourite songs, and Minghao's face melted into laughter. Suddenly he seemed to be just as drunk as the pair of them were, too.

  
“Truth or dare,” Seokmin declared, even as both Mingyu and Minghao groaned.

  
“No way,” Minghao said.

  
“Truth or dare,” he said again, insistent.

  
Minghao took a swig from his can before answering. “Truth.”

  
Seokmin pouted, looking a little disappointed. Minghao waved a hand at him, gesturing for him to just ask, already, if he was going to play this stupid game.

  
“Last time you kissed a girl?”

  
Mingyu let out a loud guffaw, as Minghao reached out with one leg, shoving at Seokmin with his foot.

  
“You idiot. I'm gay, and you know I've never kissed a girl. What kind of question is that?”

  
Seokmin blinked, before shrugging his shoulders, letting out a helpless little laugh. “Oh, yeah!”

  
Mingyu and Minghao shared a look, both knowing that Seokmin probably wasn't going to last past the can of beer he was still currently holding.

  
There was silence for a moment, before Seokmin poked Minghao in the shoulder. “Your turn.”

  
Minghao let out a long suffering sigh, before turning to look at Mingyu. “Truth or dare?”

  
Had he been less drunk, Mingyu might have taken a moment to weigh his options, considering it was Minghao asking. As it was, all he knew was that he didn't want to be made to do anything ridiculous. “Truth,” he said.

  
“Why haven't you dated anyone for so long?”

  
The question took Mingyu by surprise, and there was just enough self-awareness left – what little he usually possessed, anyway – slipping between the drunken throughways of his mind. So he didn't end up saying _because I'm ridiculously attracted to my two best friends_ , but managed to hedge instead with, “Because I haven't met anyone I'm interested in.”

  
“Boring!” Seokmin declared, before taking another drink from his can. “Our Mingyu's so handsome, though. Everyone wants him, right?” Seokmin blinked wide eyed over at Minghao, looking suddenly the picture of cute, as he waited for Minghao to agree with him.

  
“Of course,” Minghao agreed, easily. “I'm sure it's not cause other people aren't into _him_ .”

  
Clearing his throat, Mingyu asked loudly, “truth or dare?” He took a long, much-needed drink of beer, as he waited for Seokmin to answer.

  
“Dare.”

  
Well, crap, Mingyu hadn't had anything prepared for that. He said the first thing that came to mind “Uh...read out the last text you got, in your most seductive voice.”

  
It was meant to be embarrassing, and with the way Minghao burst out into laughter, it was definitely going to be, but Mingyu wasn't sure where that thought had come from.

  
“Oh! Alright,” Seokmin agreed easily, and he settled his drink on the floor beside him – both Minghao’s and Mingyu's gazes followed the action warily – as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Okay,” he said, clearing his throat. Minghao started to snigger at the way Seokmin tried to lower the tone of his voice, although Mingyu sat there listening, a little more enraptured than he should be.

  
“' _Hey, loser, what time are you going to get there at?'_ ” It was ridiculous, the least sexy thing anyone could say, and still, a shiver worked its way down Mingyu's spine. It was fuel for later, when his mind would insert other words in that voice instead.

  
“Seungkwan?” Minghao asked, still laughing, when Seokmin put his phone away.

  
“Yup,” Seokmin said.

  
The game continued for a few more rounds, with the questions growing steadily sillier ( _'what's the longest you've ever gone without changing your underwear before?'_ ) and the dares getting more embarrassing ( _'take off your socks using just your teeth!'_ )

  
Somehow, the last dare (it was for Seokmin to do a sexy dance like an old man) had them all rolling around on the floor in massive fits of uncontainable laughter. And Seokmin, after he'd finished attempting to complete the dare, fell on the floor between them, laughing just as hard at himself. They had become almost a pile of laughing, drunken men, lying half on top of each other. Mingyu could feel one of Seokmin's hands curled around his forearm, clutching at him in his amusement. He was almost certain that was Minghao's foot, too, poking against one of his calves.

  
Eventually, the laughing faded away, and they were left, in the silence of the room. Mingyu could feel as Seokmin wriggled a little – eternally restless – between himself and Minghao.

  
“Stay still,” Minghao admonished, and Seokmin let out a soft sound. When Mingyu looked over, it was to see that Minghao had pressed an arm around Seokmin's waist, in an effort to keep him still.

  
Mingyu looked at Seokmin's face, saw the little pout on it, and found himself almost breathless with how devastatingly good Seokmin looked, as drunk and ridiculous as he was just then.

  
“You know what I miss?” Seokmin said, speaking suddenly. Mingyu could tell by the slur to his words that Seokmin was so far gone, it was only a matter of time before he fell asleep. Wonderfully predictable as he always was after drinking.

  
“What?” Minghao said, indulging him.

  
“Kissing!”

  
The word, coupled with Mingyu desperately trying to have _not_ been thinking about it, made him suddenly choke on nothing. Minghao shot him a look, even as Seokmin turned, trying to pat Mingyu on the back. It ended up more on his shoulder than anywhere else, and Seokmin's touch felt warm, even through Mingyu's shirt.

  
“Really?” Minghao asked.

  
Seokmin turned his face more towards Minghao, nodding vigorously. “I haven't done it in ages. Haven't really dated anyone in awhile. Kissing is nice.”

  
Minghao let out a laugh at the pout Seokmin pulled onto his face, and he reached out, fingers patting lightly, affectionately, at Seokmin's cheek. “Poor, lonely, Seok. We'll set you up, yeah? Mingyu, do you work with anyone hot and single?” His eyes were alight with beer-infused amusement, as he looked over Seokmin at Mingyu.

  
“Yeah,” Mingyu said, and he could feel the mouth forming the words of his joke – of his deepest, darkest secret – before he could do anything to stop them. “Me.”

  
Minghao blinked, as Seokmin let out a loud peal of laughter; Mingyu flinched, because it was right by his ear, and Seokmin was _noisy_ .

  
“Of course, no one's gonna be more handsome than you, right?” Seokmin said, going along easily with the joke. There was a nudge, somewhere near Mingyu's waist. “Except maybe for you too, Hao,” Seokmin amended, throwing Minghao one of his bright, blinding smiles. Even the drunken curve to it couldn't do a thing to dim the warmth of it, Mingyu found.

  
“You idiot,” Minghao said, with affection. “You're so drunk.”

  
“Nope,” Seokmin said. “Not me.”

  
Mingyu's mind had wondered down other paths by then, though, paths he didn't have the willpower not to tread. His heart seemed to be beating rapidly, and he could taste the racing of his pulse, heavy, inside his mouth. It was stupid. He was stupid. He turned his head, so both his friends faces could come into better focus. Even like this, drunk and silly as they all lay in a mess on the floor together, they were both so, _so_ attractive, it almost hurt Mingyu. He wanted to brush his fingers through the mess Seokmin's hair had become. He wanted to trace the angles of Minghao's face with his fingers. And possibly, his lips, too. He wanted to learn what it would feel like, to kiss the both of them. See the differences in how they would fit between his arms – ( _his legs_ ).

  
“Kissing's nice though.” Seokmin's words slipped through Mingyu's thoughts, bringing reality back into focus, over the haze of his wandering mind.

  
“It is,” Mingyu found himself agreeing.

  
Minghao was laughing, his quiet, almost judging, laugh as he looked across at the both of them.

  
“You guys need to sleep this off. You're ridiculous.”

  
“Don't hide it, Hao,” Seokmin started, leaning in towards Minghao then. “You miss it too. I bet you're a great kisser.”

  
Minghao made a kissy-face at Seokmin. “Wouldn't you like to know?” he teased, earning himself a light shove to the shoulder, for his efforts.

  
“You,” Mingyu began, looking at Minghao. “Are ridiculous too. I hope you know.”

  
There ensued a heated debate of which of them was, in fact, the most ridiculous. There never was a clear outcome from that debate, to this day. (Except what Mingyu refused to admit was that Seokmin and Minghao had both, quite clearly, declared that it was him. But as long as Mingyu refused to hear it, it wasn't true, right?)

  
**

There was something in the air that night.  
  


Mingyu didn't know what it was, but he could feel it. Feel that _something_ as it danced its way across the back of his neck; down the length of his spine; within the pulse, pounding inside his throat. Could feel it everywhere.

  
He wondered if either of the men beside him could feel it, too. Feel it prickle against their skin; feel it tighten inside their stomachs; feel it surround their hearts.

  
They had to, right? Mingyu couldn't be the only one, falling into this strange, weighted atmosphere.

  
Seokmin was leaning against him, one arm curled around Mingyu's waist, and he tried not to hyper-focus on the way Seokmin's fingers rested, all too easily, along the curve of his hip. He glanced over, and found the breath hitch uncomfortably inside his throat. Illuminated in the glow from the television like this, Seokmin looked almost...unreal, otherworldly. His eyes slipped past to Minghao, and Mingyu didn't miss the way that Minghao's hand rested at the back of Seokmin's neck, fingers toying thoughtlessly with his hair.

  
He felt his stomach twist into knots. The both of them, they were too beautiful. It wasn't fair.

  
There was a quiet whimper then – Seokmin – and Mingyu felt the fingers tighten their hold on his hip, clutching a little. A soft huff followed from Minghao, and Mingyu could only assume that Seokmin was clutching at him too, with his other hand.

  
“You're both such babies when it comes to horror films,” Minghao chided, though the look he threw across at Seokmin was full of pure affection.

  
“Hey,” Seokmin said, throwing Minghao a look. “Ghosts are scary, okay?”

  
Mingyu resented the implication thrown in his direction as well, though it was true. He and Seokmin both were terrible with horror films, which was probably why Minghao loved watching them all together. Except tonight, the creepy ghost child held no sway on Mingyu; his mind was full of other things.

  
Minghao hummed, and Mingyu could feel the sound rattle its way down his spine and sit, hot, within the twisting of his stomach. “Good thing ghosts aren't real then, yeah?”

  
He caught a flutter of movement from the corner of his eye, and Mingyu turned his face, just a fraction. Minghao's fingers had worked their way deeper into Seokmin's hair, and Mingyu didn't miss the way Seokmin seemed to let out a soft, fluttering breath, tilting his head back into the touch.

  
The breath shook inside Mingyu's chest, as his heart began to beat out at a furious pace. His eyes moved down, and he was surprised to see that Seokmin had a hand splayed across one of Minghao's skinny thighs, clutching. It was probably an accident, Mingyu knew, because Seokmin was still freaked out by the film, the only one of them still watching it, but the reality didn't stop Mingyu's mind from racing ahead into fantasy, anyway. He'd thought about Minghao's skinny, graceful legs more than once, and to see Seokmin clutching at one of them... his own fingers twitched.

  
There was a soft sound, pulling his attention back upwards, and Mingyu thought for a moment that his heart might actually stop. Minghao's sharp eyes – eyes that missed _nothing_ – were on him. They seemed to shine with a knowledge that made Mingyu's bones feel heavy.

  
Seokmin spoke up then, and his words slipped into the strange, tentative atmosphere that Mingyu could still feel, shrouding them all. “You gonna protect me from the ghosts then, when they turn out to be real?” It was light, teasing, but Mingyu felt the words curl themselves around his insides all the same, winding around the knots within his stomach. Tighter, tighter.

  
Minghao's eyes stayed steady on Mingyu's face, even as he answered Seokmin's jest. “Of course,” he said easily. He scraped his fingers lightly against Seokmin's scalp, and Mingyu could feel the little shiver pass from Seokmin's body and through his own. “We both will. Right, Mingyu?”

  
His tongue felt thick and weighted inside his mouth. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. Mingyu wasn't good at shit like this. Subtlety and catching hints. He was open, honest, almost tactless sometimes in his otherwise earnest efforts. But Minghao's face was full of hints that Mingyu couldn't quite read.

  
It was only then, and quite suddenly, Mingyu realised that Seokmin's fingers had worked their way just beneath the hem of his shirt, nails scratching lightly against his bare skin.

  
The words all but shuddered out from Mingyu's mouth then, lisp thicker than normal. “Yeah. Sure.”

  
He was certain that Minghao had just rolled his eyes a little at him, but he could bring that up with Minghao later. When he wasn't about to internally combust at the way Seokmin's fingers were rubbing small, but definite, circles into his hip.

  
“No ghosts here,” Minghao murmured.

  
No, Mingyu thought. The only ghost was the atmosphere, haunting them with the strange, taut tension pulling between them all.

  
Time seemed to slow a little, fuzzing around the edges, as Mingyu watched the way that Minghao leaned in to Seokmin's space, using the grip he had on Seokmin's hair to tilt his neck back. Mingyu let out such a sudden, heavy breath – almost as loud as the one that Seokmin let out – when Minghao's lips dipped into the curve of Seokmin's neck.

  
He could hear the little laugh of amusement Minghao made, muffled against Seokmin's neck. Could feel how that little breath of air against skin made Seokmin shiver. Fingers tightened their hold against Mingyu's hip, as Seokmin seemed to melt between himself and Minghao. It was entirely endearing. And much, much too enticing, Mingyu found. His eyes watched with interest, as Minghao kissed along the length of Seokmin's throat. Watching so hard, Mingyu could almost feel the warm press of Minghao's lips against his own skin, too.

  
There was a slow, almost dreamlike quality, settling into the tension between them all. Mingyu almost would have thought it a dream, for a moment, except his dreams were never quite this...soft.

  
So, real, then.

  
“Stop watching the TV,” Minghao chided, words aimed at Seokmin.

  
“I...um...”

  
Words seemed to fail Seokmin then, because Minghao was working his mouth steadily, slowly, along his jawline. The same, strong jawline that Minghao and Mingyu had been admiring, not so long ago. Seokmin tilted his head, eyes falling on Mingyu and, shit, in just one look Mingyu was _gone_ .

  
If Minghao was sitting there _kissing_ Seokmin, and Seokmin was letting this happen, then surely, surely... He felt Seokmin's fingers squeeze, a little more insistently, around his hip and Mingyu found himself leaning closer in. It felt as if something else was moving him, moving _for_ him, Mingyu thought, because this couldn't be real. Except when Seokmin surged up towards him, their lips meeting, the soft explosion that bloomed beneath Mingyu's still-open eyes was enough to tell him that yes, this was real.

  
It wasn't quite as Mingyu had dreamed, kissing Seokmin. He was a little eager, a little too insistent, but there was a sweetness there, underlying it all. A sweetness that had Mingyu chasing Seokmin's lips with his tongue, had him leaning in, wanting to discover more. Without thinking he raised a hand, bringing it to rest in Seokmin's hair, as he'd been thinking about for far too long. He felt fingers tangle within his own; Minghao's.

  
The world narrowed down to just this, to Seokmin's lips, opening beneath the press of Mingyu's mouth; to Minghao's fingers twined with his own, getting lost in Seokmin's hair.

  
All thoughts left Mingyu's mind, emptying itself of everything but this moment, these feelings. He couldn't stop kissing Seokmin, couldn't pull himself away, now that a hopeless dream had resolved itself into something almost resembling reality.

  
Excitement danced down the string, pulled taut between them all. Heat crawled and buzzed beneath Mingyu's skin, wishing to break free. His chest heaved for breath, even as he couldn't bring himself to stop his thorough discovery of everything that kissing Seokmin had to give. Little noises would escape Seokmin every now and then – muffled by Mingyu's lips – and the sound would dance and jangle an emphatic beat across the tension, and along Mingyu's spine. He felt as Seokmin sighed, almost shuddered against him, and wondered just what Minghao was doing on his other side.

  
The buzzing beneath his skin grew louder, competing with the heavy thudding of his heart. He wondered, vaguely, if he might just dissolve into this kiss, into the warm press of Seokmin's open mouth, welcoming and eager as it was. Fingers tightened their hold around his own, and Minghao was almost a lifeline, drawing Mingyu back to the surface.

  
He nipped – a playful bite – at Seokmin's lips, and the sound that Seokmin made in response was a delight to the itching beneath Mingyu's skin. They parted then, slow, both almost gasping for air. Seokmin's cheeks were as flushed and red as Mingyu had ever seen them before. His stomach constricted, tighter.

  
When his eyes slid past Seokmin's face it was to see Minghao, who had pulled away also. His lips were as red then as Seokmin's. As Mingyu's probably were, too. His eyes fell to the line of Seokmin's shoulder, and Mingyu's face felt hot, seeing evidence of Minghao's actions scattered across what was, only moments before – was it really only moments, and not the weighted minutes it had felt? - clear, unblemished skin.

  
Minghao seemed to see what Mingyu was looking at, and there was the hint of a smirk, hiding behind his lips. Minghao had always been able to see right through him, Mingyu thought.

  
They all looked between each other then, and the tight string that seemed to be tied around them seemed to waver a little then, uncertain. If it had been a physical thing, Mingyu would have reached out to grab it, tighten it back up again, secure it around the three of them.

  
But it wasn't, and dealing with unrealities wasn't Mingyu's forte.

  
“Sorry,” Seokmin said, a little thickly. He looked between Mingyu and Minghao, his eyes creasing into an apologetic smile.

  
It was fascinating, Mingyu thought, to see how Minghao instantly softened. His fingers left Mingyu's and came to rest on Seokmin's shoulder, rubbing in small, comforting circles. He was only ever soft like this with Seokmin, and yet Mingyu couldn't find it within himself to mind; it was just in Seokmin's nature, to bring that feeling out within those around him. The flush on Seokmin's cheeks had Mingyu reaching out too, one hand coming to rest on Seokmin's thigh, squeezing gently; only comfort.

  
“Don't be sorry,” Minghao said, a loose smile on his face. He nudged his nose against Seokmin's cheek, a gesture of such affection that Mingyu felt his heart squeeze, tight, inside his chest. He was so endeared to the both of them in this moment, it almost hurt. “We won't do anything we aren't all comfortable with. Right, Mingyu?”

  
When Minghao's eyes met Mingyu's, it was with less softness in them, but a weighted sense of understanding.

  
“Of course!” Mingyu agreed quickly, looking back at Seokmin again, understanding all too easily how this could have quickly become a little overwhelming. “Of course. It's okay.” Then, with a little more uncertainty he asked, “...is it? Okay?”

  
He suddenly felt as if the string might be loosening further, threatening to tangle around Mingyu's clumsy feet, and unravel whatever was beginning to grow here.

  
Both Seokmin and Minghao were looking at him, and he was too old to be blushing, really, but dammit, Mingyu could feel his cheeks reddening with total disregard for his age.

  
As Minghao leaned into Seokmin, Mingyu felt fingers twisting between his own, as his and Minghao's now clasped hands settled comfortably against Seokmin's leg.

  
“We, uh, we spoke about this, before,” Seokmin was saying, as Minghao nodded slightly, beside him. One of Seokmin's arms had found its way around Mingyu's waist, in an easy, comfortable hold. “And...yeah. We, uh, think that it is. Okay. That this is...that it's okay.”

  
He could hear the shy uncertainty, wavering beneath Seokmin's voice, but the look on his face was serious. The words took Mingyu by surprise.

  
“You...you talked, about this?”

  
Minghao nodded again, and it seemed to be left to Seokmin just then, to do the talking. Seokmin always had been the better of the three of them though, when it came to talking about his feelings. He was a good bridge, between Minghao who couldn't always say the words, and Mingyu, who didn't always know what the words might be.

  
“Yeah. Though I didn't expect it tonight. Like this.”

  
Mingyu's thoughts were stuck on the one thing. “What did you talk about?”

  
Seokmin shrugged a shoulder, turned to share a look with Minghao, before looking back over at Mingyu. “About the possibility of this. And...and how we didn't mind.”

  
Had he really been that transparent in the end, Mingyu wondered.

  
“You're an idiot,” Minghao said then, though when Mingyu looked, it was said with an almost affectionate, if slightly exasperated, look on his face. Almost the way Minghao looked at him every day, then. “It's not like you were the only one, you know.”

  
Seokmin nodded. “Yeah! It's like...how did you describe it again, Hao? You could almost drown in the flood of tension, sometimes.”

  
So, it hadn't just been Mingyu, plucking usually at the string he'd thought he'd willed into existence all on his own, the only one of them able to perceive it. They had all felt it eventually, and followed it to this conclusion. Together.

  
A warmth began to grow within him, spread beneath his skin, fill his nerve endings. A different kind of warmth, from the aching _want_ that had coursed through him before.

  
As if Minghao could see the thoughts that passed through Mingyu's mind, he leant forward, reaching out around Seokmin with his other hand. His fingers felt soft, as they settled against Mingyu's cheek. Soft and warm and full of the promises Minghao couldn't speak.

  
“Did you miss the part where we said it's okay?” He said. “Idiot.”

  
Seokmin was smiling at him, and Minghao's fingers were cradling his cheek, and Mingyu wondered where his heart was trying to go, attempting to beat it's way out of his chest and between them all.

  
“Okay,” Mingyu agreed. “Alright.” There seemed little chance then of Mingyu tripping and ruining it all, as Minghao's fingers and Seokmin's smile began to wind the string between them back into place, pull it taut and secure, threaded around them.

  
Then, because he was still the same Mingyu he had always been, despite the unexpected turn of events his emotions were trying desperately to keep up with. “But, I'm not an idiot.”

  
Minghao only laughed, scoffed, really, unconvinced. He pat the side of Mingyu's cheek lightly, before slipping away. His other hand was still wrapped tightly around Mingyu's though.

  
“You are, though,” Seokmin was saying, laughing easily. “Just a little bit. Sometimes.”

  
Mingyu wanted to resent the words, but anything that Seokmin said, with that smile on his face, was impossible to disagree with. And perhaps, there was a little truth to it. Maybe.

  
**

  
They fall into this thing together. And, Mingyu's glad it was together, with his two best friends, because he wasn’t sure he'd be able to do it otherwise. It was...it was awkward, in all honesty. Having to navigate around two people instead of just the one, and to adjust to three bodies, and all the limbs and long legs that came with that.

  
It was a bit strange, for him. Mingyu had always been pretty good at dating, a confidence he had around, and within, himself that had made it easy to navigate for most of his adult life. He was easy to get along with; charming in his own, clumsy way. He was hot, he knew, and a great catch: he could cook, was handy around the house and, if he did say so himself (he did), he was pretty good in bed, too. His earnest, forthright nature had never made it as difficult for him as he knew it had been for other people sometimes, his friends included.

  
But he'd never dated like this before, and this was not quite as easy as the relationships that had come before. Whilst Mingyu didn't really have any hang ups himself, with two other people involved, there could be double the baggage, the issues, and the emotions to deal with.

  
So far there had been a lot of talking; negotiating of boundaries, getting a sense of where each of them were, and what they all wanted. There was a lot more talking actually than Mingyu had expected, and a lot less kissing than he'd hoped.

  
It was all a learning experience for him. And he was beginning to realise just how much he was learning; about himself, about his friends, about love. It was a little odd, getting used to seeing Seokmin and Minghao in this new light. The reality of being with them, as opposed to the thoughts and the fantasies. Learning though, well, some of those lessons had been a lot of fun. It was a new, unexpected adventure, and Mingyu didn't at all mind a few of those in his life. Especially when those adventures involved the two people he was closest to, and had spent so much time thinking and dreaming about.

  
He wouldn't have turned back time though, and unravelled what they were growing here together, not for the world.

  
Even when things were sometimes a little more difficult than he might have anticipated.

  
**

  
There was a sharp, sudden knock against the door, loud enough to have Mingyu and Seokmin pulling away from each other, surprised. Seokmin's hands fell from where they'd been tangled in Mingyu's hair, resting instead on his bared shoulders, as they both turned towards the doorway. There was the soft glow of the hallway light, casting Minghao's form into a shadowy silhouette; Mingyu would recognise his thin, lanky frame no matter what, though.

  
“Can you guys keep it down?” Minghao said, voice almost as sharp as his knocking had been. “I'm trying to sleep.”

  
Mingyu could feel the slight tension that ran rigid down Seokmin's spine, they were still so close together.

  
“Of course,” he answered instantly, sounding apologetic enough for both himself and Mingyu. “Sorry, Hao. Are you feeling okay?”

  
“I'd feel better if I could get some sleep,” he grumbled. “You two are loud. I don't want to be hearing this all night.”

  
There was a bite, behind the words, and Mingyu could feel it settle uncomfortably beneath his skin. He frowned.

  
“Oh.” Seokmin's voice sounded suddenly small. His hands fell from Mingyu's shoulders. “I thought...we talked about this, though? That it was still okay, when one of us wasn't in the mood?” He sounded so sincerely concerned that a part of Mingyu's heart ached towards Seokmin's kindness.

  
The rest of him, though, was focused on Minghao and this unexpected foul mood he'd shrouded himself in.

  
“Are you jealous?” He asked, pushing forward in his usual, somewhat tactless way.

  
“Gyu!” Seokmin said, surprised.

  
Mingyu could see as the outline of Minghao's body straightened up; surprised, tense, defensive?

  
“Cause,” he continued, before Minghao could answer, “we did ask, and you said no. So it's really not fair to take anything out on us now.”

  
“I said no,” Minghao bit out, “because I want to _sleep._ Which I could do, if I didn't have to listen to you two going at it.”

  
“Sounds like you're jealous.”

  
Seokmin's voice caught between the two of them, cutting Minghao off before he could snap out another angry retort. “Oh.” He looked between Mingyu – and suddenly it seemed a little strange that the two of them were sitting up in bed, both half naked as Minghao seethed in the doorway – and Minghao, for what it was worth in the dim light. “Hao,” Seokmin said. “Come here.”

  
Mingyu couldn't see the look on Minghao's face, but he could imagine it was probably the look he got when he was feeling grumpy. “I told you, I just want to sleep, can--”

  
“Minghao.” Seokmin's voice was firmer, taking both Minghao and Mingyu by surprise; he was the least assertive, and least confrontational out of them, it was an almost alien tone, being spoken with Seokmin's voice. “Come here.”

  
There was a shuffling then, and the silhouette that was Minghao stepped further into the room. As some light finally fell across his face, Mingyu found himself once again caught off guard. Minghao looked unsure, almost hesitant, as he came closer towards the bed.

  
This had been one of the things that had really taken Mingyu by surprise, the further into being together that they'd all come. He'd always assumed that Minghao would be confident, sure of himself, because that's how he was in his friendship with Mingyu and Seokmin, because that was the front he tended to put up in his day to day life. But as they'd fallen deeper together, grown closer towards each other, Mingyu had begun to see a vulnerable edge to Minghao, that he wouldn't have expected. Seokmin had told him once – in a moment of surprising perception – that it was because Minghao wasn't comfortable, being vulnerable and sharing emotions like this with people.

  
But Minghao was learning to, along with the rest of them.

  
Seokmin gestured for Minghao to come closer still, patting at a spot on the bed between himself and Mingyu. He'd already resigned himself to the fact that he and Seokmin weren't going to get any further tonight, but then, it didn't seem the most important thing suddenly (even if it had felt very, _very_ important, about twenty minutes ago).

  
“Come on,” Seokmin said, voice softer this time – soft for him, anyway. “Get in.” Even as he said this, Seokmin maneuvered himself until he was lying down, gesturing for Mingyu to do the same.

  
As confused as he now was, Mingyu complied, and once they were settled, Minghao crawled into the space left between them both. It was a little bit of a tight fit, between the fact that none of them were particularly short, and Seokmin was broad, but they'd managed to work out how to get the three of them into one bed before. They were getting used to it, figuring out where to put themselves.

  
Seokmin settled an arm around Minghao's waist, and, a little tentatively – he still wasn't sure what was going on and what emotions and understandings were playing beneath the surface here – Mingyu reached out, letting one of his legs tangle between Minghao's. Minghao didn't shift away, and that said a lot, if Mingyu had the perception to understand it. He might need a little help with that, sometimes.

  
“What's going on?” He asked, feeling a little frustrated at not quite getting whatever was going on here. But, this was where Seokmin's strength seemed to lie, in softening Minghao's edges, softening the emotions between all three of them. For a man who wore his heart in his smile, it seemed a good fit for him to be able to work through everyone's emotions like this. Surprising, since he was forgetful and ridiculous half the time. But when it came to this, to _them_ , the depth of Seokmin’s empathy could still catch Mingyu unawares. As if he held their emotional wellbeing in his hands, and treated it with such love and care.

  
Mingyu could feel his heart soften, at just the thought.

  
“You dummy,” Seokmin chided gently, reaching across Minghao to lightly smack Mingyu's shoulder. “Minghao just wanted to be included.”

  
It still felt as if he was missing something, but Mingyu was, for once, happy to let it lie and allow himself to settle into the warmth of being close to the two he loved. They were so close, all in the one bed like this, that Mingyu could feel it as Minghao finally began to settle, breathing out whatever emotions had been filling him, letting the tension ease away.

  
“We need to get a bigger bed,” he said, eventually.

  
And then, then it clicked for Mingyu. “Ohhh,” he said, in understanding. He felt another palm against his shoulder; Minghao, that time.

  
“Idiot.” But this time, his words were soft, Seokmin had smoothed the bluntness down in that charming, sweet way he had of doing so.

  
“Am not,” Mingyu said.

  
“You definitely are,” Minghao replied.

  
On Minghao's other side, Seokmin was laughing. “Guys. Minghao wanted to sleep, remember?”

  
“Mhmm,” Minghao hummed in agreement.

  
“Fine, fine,” Mingyu said. Then, “but I'm still not an idiot.”

  
“Shut up.” It was said with all the affection Minghao could muster, and Mingyu could feel it as a warmth that was growing inside of his chest.

  
He let out a little laugh of his own and leant forward, pressing a sweet, playful kiss to the corner of Minghao's mouth.

  
It was in the air, that sense of rightness, and its warmth settled around them. Mingyu let out a soft sigh, feeling content.

  
“Tomorrow,” he said, “we'll go shopping for a bigger bed.”

  
**

  
Mingyu had once wondered what space was his to fill, between Seokmin and Minghao.

  
He learnt, through their time together, that he was the afternoon. Earnest and reliable, the time of day that brought together morning and night. It took the three of them to complete each other.

  
It was with a smile, fingers in his hair, his own hand pressed into the curve of a shoulder, that Mingyu let himself settle fully, completely between the warmth of one and the comfort of the other. All the while giving each in turn stability.

  
Between them, it was the turning of the day, and they didn't need string to keep them tied together any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk what this is either ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
